Confesión en Word
by CaraMelloAI
Summary: Mello está distraído y comienza a escribir algunas opiniones en su notebook. Al final termina confesando algo sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Descuido? Tampoco le importa mucho. La vida es corta.


Nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir esto, seguramente la soledad hace estragos en mi mente o quizás estaba demasiado aburrido. Aunque mi tiempo es contado con los dedos de una sola mano, no puedo dejar de tener un espacio para mí.

No, esto no es una carta ni una critica social, tampoco es un testamento, aunque sé que pronto moriré, no me preguntes cómo, solo lo sé.

Debes sentirte afortunado de leer estas palabras querido lector, lo que verás a continuación es un viaje hacia lo profundo de mi mente, bueno, no tan profundo, si no mas bien una mirada desde mi perspectiva.

No comenzaré sin antes presentarme, mi nombre es Mihael Keehl, y soy unos de los sucesores del detective más brillantes de la historia, L.

No me interesa si la oveja con pijamas lee esto, no creo que le interese mucho, ¿qué puede existir en ese cuerpo sin alma y carente de emociones? No creo que mucho… Es por eso que se puede tragar el papel de mis chocolates si así lo desea.

Vamos a comenzar…

Vivimos en la generación de los chicos deprimidos y de quienes se cortan los brazos, algunos según para llamar la atención, otros según para apaciguar el dolor emocional con el dolor físico. Quien sabe por qué lo harán, solo Dios tiene acceso a sus mentes en cuanto cometen ese ataque hacia sí mismos.

Cada vez que Matt y yo salimos a hacer algún trámite, vemos en las calles un montón de jóvenes enajenados, con sus cabellos pintados como camaleones, su ropa negra que siempre pareciera que usaran la misma, las cicatrices de cortes en sus brazos y su a veces desagradable música con contenido suicida.

Y ni hablar en las redes sociales como se encuentra a cada ser posteando sus cortadas tanto en Facebook, como twitter, tumblr, etc de espacios donde cualquiera puede leer y ver esa situación personal.

La pregunta es, ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra juventud?

Tal vez el causante sea la excesiva importancia a lo material, y con ello los padres deban trabajar más, y como consecuencia, sus hijos tienen demasiado tiempo solos y desocupados como para ocuparse de retrospecciones inútiles y problemas existenciales absurdos y que no vienen al caso en sus vidas sino para llamar un poco de atención del resto.

No lo sé, Yo me crié sin padres perfectamente porque en Wammy la vida estudiantil era demandante y no teníamos tiempo de ocuparnos para tales cosas, o si quiera preguntarnos en qué circunstancias acabamos metidos allí. Por mas que digan que tengo un complejo de inferioridad estúpido y todas esas patrañas que se especulan respecto a mi personalidad.

Si hay algo que tengo claro de esta generación es que se la pasan demasiado solos, que estén siempre rodeados de amigos como ellos, no quiere decir que constituyan un apoyo real. Pueden tener 20 idiotas rodeándoles, pero se sentirán igual que si estuvieran en casa solos.

Si, de seguro ya te estoy aburriendo con toda mi palabrería, pero me importa una mierda, pues solo lo escribo con la intención de desahogarme. Y ya haré una pausa, necesito ir por un chocolate que he guardado en la nevera. Los veranos en California son desagradables, y el chocolate debe mantenerse fresco y duro para su adecuada preservación y posterior consumo. No me agrada comer un chocolate que ha estado en temperaturas cálidas. Su sabor se ensucia y su consistencia se torna desagradable.

Bien. Después que he ido por mi chocolate, continuaré.

Matt tiene la poca fortuna de ser menor que yo, alcanzó a nacer en esta perdida generación y digamos que se ha contagiado un poco de su oscuridad.

Es cuestión de ver su vestimenta, y ni hablar de todas las veces que se ha teñido el cabello. Así es, Matt no es pelirrojo natural, su color original es castaño oscuro. Así que pueden romperse todas sus ilusiones, señoritas.

Su necesidad de encerrarse a pasársela con sus videojuegos también resulta un factor de preocupación. No es que a mi me preocupe, claro que no… Pero que ni sueñe que algún día podrá hacer una vida normal mas adelante con ese tipo de comportamientos. Es por eso que jamás consigue una cita y sigue leyendo sus revistas hentais.

Ejem…

No voy a seguir adentrándome en él. Solo lo ponía como un ejemplo de lo que está ocurriendo en esta juventud de manera generalizada. Claro, no todos son así, pero la mayoría cae lentamente en el juego de la continua tristeza. Tanto, al punto de querer acabar con sus propias vidas. Si creen que cortándose las venas lo conseguirán, se equivocan, nadie puede morir por venas cortadas. Antes de que lo hagan, se darán cuenta de la estupidez que han cometido.

Acabar con sus vidas es decisión propia, nadie tiene derecho a interferir en ello.

Pero léeme bien.

Es de cobardes y estúpidos.

Sé que muchas personas con esas intenciones, dirán que es para acabar de una vez con el dolor de sus vidas. Déjenme decirles que se equivocan.

Si creen que existe una vida más allá de ésta, se irán directo al infierno a sufrir por el resto de la eternidad.

Y es que tener tan poco aprecio por la vida no tiene nivel de castigo. Mientras muchos luchan contra enfermedades terminales para seguir en esta tierra o conseguir sus metas deseadas, el resto se siente con el derecho de arrebatarse su ser por completo y desperdiciarse en las drogas, alcohol y depresiones.

Vamos, que hay muchas razones por las cuales vivir ¿Verdad?

Nada es tan negro como parece. Allá afuera hay un mundo entero que espera conocerte y ser recorrido por ti. Gánate experiencias y cánsate de vivir de otra manera. Acabar tu vida no tiene sentido alguno. Dejarás un daño más grande a este mundo y serás un idiota imperdonable. Tal vez digas que no tengo el derecho a decirte qué hacer, y que no soy el dueño de la verdad. Pero dime ¿Qué hay de malo en defender lo que te han regalado?.

Si, la vida es un regalo, si no lo sabes aprovechar es porque eres un imbécil.

Tiende a suceder de que la gente que más disfruta de la vida, mueren antes de lo que esperan y muchas veces no alcanzar a conocer más de ella de lo que hubieran querido conocer. En cambio tú que estás, ahí en frente del pc escribiendo tus penas, mandando indirectas a tus frívolos amigos, llorando por algo que tiene una solución obvia, vives y vives. Dices que quieres morir, pero no mueres nunca, y así se te pasan los años mas preciados de tu juventud. ¿Y en los momentos en los cuales estás bien, no te acuerdas de lo mal que lo pasaste? ¿Alguien te enseñó a ser agradecido siquiera de tener un computador para tener acceso a éste documento?.

Piénsalo.

Ya… Ya…

De seguro te has quedado dormido leyendo esta basura, bueno ¿Mencioné que me importa una mierda que te aburras?, déjame repetirlo una vez mas.

Tal vez me odies o no, no me interesa, no te conozco, pero es divertido hacer enojar a la gente. Sus caras contienen el placer de ver a alguien irritado, ¡sin duda es algo impagable!.

Déjame continuar…

Esta vez entraré en un pequeño relato, de cuando hui de Wammy.

Lo recuerdo bien, era un día lluvioso, la noticia de la muerte de L se clavaba como un puñal en mi pecho, mientras que lluvia se entremezclaba con lo que parecían lágrimas. No lo sé… Nunca me fijé, solo sabía que mis ojos estaban irritados y hacía frío, mucho frío.

Caminé un par de horas bajo la lluvia hasta que logré llegar al metro, allí pude resguardarme y dirigirme hacia la ciudad. Tenía un dinero guardado, pero temía que no me durara mucho mas de lo que necesitaba. Así que me dispuse a buscar un lugar para alojar, a esa hora no había nada abierto, así que no me quedó mas opción que dormir en la estación.

Intenté acomodarme en una hilera de asientos como pude, no me interesaba la mirada de la gente, no tengo vergüenza de ello. Me esforcé por cambiar mi futuro, y aquí estoy, en la cumbre del mundo, a punto de ponerle un pie encima al enano desteñido de Near.

Y son un montón y etc de historias que no pienso utilizar de mi tiempo para relatarlas, solo doy un ejemplo para explayarme. Sabes el aprecio que le tengo a Wammy House, ése era mi hogar y lo dejé por mis sueños y mi buena cuota de egoísmo. Podría haber estado allí, en mi cama tibia, con comida y techo seguro, y con los profesores ocupándose de mis necesidades junto con las de los otros niños. Pero no, escogí dormir en una estación de metro con frío y olor a orines por doquier.

Ahora te relataré una cosa, una cosa bastante importante… Siempre consideré a Matt mi único amigo, la razón: su lealtad a prueba de todo y sin pedir nada a cambio. Ésas son el tipo de personas que te ayudan a surgir y a ser alguien en esta vida. Esta bien que no es el muchacho mas sociable y el mejor ejemplo del mundo, pero puedo poner mis manos al fuego por él y su lealtad de oro. Créeme, la gente de hoy no sabe el significado de esa palabra. Y es por eso que muchos terminan estando solos, porque no saben ser leales, y porque el resto tampoco lo es.

Y es aquí donde entraré a contarte algo, y considérate un miserable pedazo de afortunado.

Mi vida sentimental es extraña.

Puedes ver toda la gracia que puedo expeler a través de mis fotografías. En fin, si, soy un tipo atractivo, tengo mi "bla bla", tengo mi carro, podría invitar a la chica que quisiera a la cena mas espectacular que pudiese tener en su asquerosa existencia. Pero toda mi vida, o buena parte de ella, he estado rodeado de prostitutas o viejas del jetset, que en realidad no son de mi mas mínimo interés.

La única persona que ha llegado a tocar la puerta del sentimentalismo a mis pies, no es mas que mi compañero, Mail…

Supongo que no le importará que diga su nombre real en esta nota, después de todo, dudo que sigamos con vida antes de que alguien pueda leer esto.

Y es aquí donde te voy a relatar el por qué él, y no cualquier espectacular chica de la farándula estadounidense/japonesa. El motivo es muy simple, y lo nombré mas arriba. Lealtad.

No es fácil encontrarla, y con eso muy probable que me tilden de homosexual y toda esa bazofia generalista de la sociedad actual. Pero el corazón le da una patada a todos sus esquemas de la pareja ideal y el moralismo infundado en esta idiosincrasia. Matt ha sido la única persona que se ha quedado a mi lado sin condición alguna, a pesar de toda adversidad, de toda consecuencia, incluso atentando con nuestras vidas. Cuando el podría haber estado encerrado en una universidad con sus pares y preparándose para un futuro mejor, y hacer ese videojuego del que tanto habla por proyectar en el mercado. Pero el ha elegido la miseria, el peligro y dedicar su vida a cada segundo de la investigación.

Es por eso,

Es por eso…

…

Era una noche a principios de diciembre del año pasado si bien recuerdo…

Él simplemente estaba sentado en la alfombra con su Xbox y un cigarrillo en sus labios. Abstraído de la vida real.

Yo estaba sentado en el sofá con una tableta de chocolate a medio acabar en una de mis manos, era un chocolate amargo. Lo recuerdo bien, ese día había comido varios de esos. La presión me mataba, y él no se daba cuenta, o si lo hacía fingía muy bien para no tener que preguntarme qué me ocurría.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, y el tiempo acababa por hacerse eterno. Él seguía con sus ojos pegados a su juego, eso terminaba por colmarme los nervios. Al final me levanté y dejé el chocolate sobre la mesa. Lentamente me acerqué hacia él por detrás… Una de mis manos pasó suavemente por su hombro. Él me miró y sonrió sin soltar el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tan fácil? Me pregunté, claro que si. Estaba en otra perspectiva de mi mente. No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, y es que como he mencionado, tengo demasiada presión sobre mi. A veces hago cosas sin pensar, y el chocolate solo ayuda a potenciar mi impulsividad. En fin, comencé a hablarle de Wammy, y a recordarle los viejos tiempos en los que jugábamos a la pelota y teníamos una vida medianamente sana, Matt solo asentía y me respondía con monosílabas como era su costumbre cuando estaba pegado con corchetes a su Xbox.

Al final reaccioné un poco y volvía a sentarme en el sofá, me llevé una mano hacia la cicatriz y me la toqué un poco ¿Eso era real? No sabía muy bien, él no reaccionó de mala forma, es más. Se levantó dejando atrás al amante de su Xbox en pausa y caminó derechito hacia mí…. Se sentó a mi lado, muy apegado y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. Si, podía sentir el olor a tabaco que desprendía de su aliento y ropa, no era tan desagradable después de todo. Me sentí maricón por un momento, a medida que los segundos pasaban, su nariz chocó contra mi cuello cicatrizado. Esa nariz húmeda y helada, sentí que un escalofrío comenzaba a recorrer con descaro mi columna vertebral. Una sensación extraña, no sabía eso era normal, me confundí mucho en ese momento y lo empujé hacia el otro extremo del sillón. Quedando yo sobre él. Matt abrió grande los ojos, de seguro que temía haberme hecho enojar, pero en cuanto notó que ya simplemente no le golpeé, sonrió desafiante.

"¿Eso es todo…?"

Preguntó con su desfachatez… No, la sangre me hervía de cierto modo, era como un castigo a mi ego. ¿por qué hacía esto? La presión sobre mis hombros aumentaba cada vez más y por un impulso animal mi cabeza se agachó y mis dientes se clavaron en la pálida piel de su cuello. Él soltó un gemido de seguro de dolor.

Entonces por primera vez, dejé de ver a Matt como el chico que veía revistas hentais, sino lo vi como el chico que veía yaoi en secreto. Si… Sabía cómo manejarse con otro hombre, o al menos con los estereotipos de hombres de los yaois. Aunque eso no va con mi personalidad, he de admitir que su trato era interesante y nuevo para mi. Como caer a agua muy fría…. Después tu piel arde y sientes tu sangre mas caliente que nada… Pero en el fondo estás muriendo de hipotermia… Interesante y demente para mi gusto. Tal vez retorcido y adictivo. ..

Si… Mueres lentamente.

Y el resto es historia, ni sueñes que lo escribiré aquí.

….

_Hola, acabas de leer algo que escribí de un golpe. Es una especie de relato/análisis de Mello XD amm… Está inspirado en un rol de DN que tenemos en Facebook donde yo soy Mello. Y bueno, no sé que más decir… Esto es el cierre de ese ciclo MattxMello, y abrir otro, quien sabe con quien..._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
